The Forgotten Girl
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Aelita is flooded with memories of her father and decides to go to the Hermitage to look for something of his to put in her room. She heads to the Hermitage and rumages through her Father's old books, while looking through one, she finds a real life mystery: A photo. Though the photograph has her father in it, There is someone torn out of it. Can Aelita find out who it is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hermitage

Aelita's POV

I sat in my dorm, looking at my Facebook page. Nothing special has happened since the super computer got turned off. It was a brisk Mid-Summer evening; the sun was brightly shining through my dorm.

I kept scrolling through my home page, where Yumi was talking about her trip to Japan; it appeared as if she was having a great time. Underneath her post, Odd was talking about his trip back to Italy with his parents, and how his sisters were being a pain. Ugh, at least he actually has family, mine are gone.

I suddenly got bored of Facebook, so I logged off and went to lay on my bed, thinking of something I could do. Then suddenly, I turned to Mister Puck, and I got an idea: I'll go rummage through the dilapidated ruins of my old home, the Hermitage. Maybe I'll find something more of my father that I can keep in my room. I really miss him.

I quickly got dressed and headed out to the woods. I had to admit, they're still creepy, but all in all, I had gotten pretty used to it. I then passed the manhole where we used to go to get to the factory. As bad as this sounds, I kind of miss having XANA around. He gave me something to do in my free time, and he bought me and my friends close.

I then came to the spooky ruins of the Hermitage. I was a little crept out, but not as crept out as I used to get. I climbed up the stairs and went inside. The way it used to look flashed in my sight then went back.

I crept into the living room, which was still trashed beyond belief. I sat on the upside down sofa as I remembered everything. My father teaching me how to play the piano, my mother sitting in the chair behind us watching us. What I'd give to see them again.

I then got up and walked into his office, where there was an assortment of all his books and notes. I then came across a box full of books and photos. I decided to sift through them.

I looked at the books, which were mostly Nancy Drew mysteries. Ha, my dad used to read these? Wow. I then came across this science book that talks about physics. I leafed through it, but then I found a real mystery: A torn photograph.

In faded shades of green and yellow, my father and mother were grinning at the camera. Next to them, was me when I was maybe 10 or 11? The house was in the background, when it actually looked decent. But on the other side of my father and mother… I could make out a few strands of long hair, a shoulder, and an arm, just enough for me to know it was a girl, but my big question was, who was she? I don't remember there being another child.

I turned the photo over, hoping to find the girls' name on the back. There was, I'm guessing, my Father's neat and clean schoolteacher handwriting: "The Hermitage, 1992. Me, Anthea, Aelita, and A-"

Like her face, her name had been ripped off as well. Alone in the office, I starred at the Arm and shoulder. Ava, Amanda, Alexis…. So many A names to choose from. Which was hers?

I decided to take the photograph with me, But all of a sudden, the atmosphere in the house got really stuffy. I felt uneasy, like someone was watching me… I heard rustling not too far from me, and it scared me so much to the point where I just bolted out of there.

I ran into the woods where the Hermitage wasn't in sight anymore. I continued to stare at the arm and shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked myself. I then rushed back to the school. So many things were running through my head… Was there another girl in this mix? That I didn't know about? Or that…. I forgot about? I swear if my father was still around, I would've asked him who "A" was.

I then went into my dorm, and sat the photograph down on my bed. Dusk had already fallen, it was past 9:00. I was exhausted from all the running, so I changed into my night gown and laid down. I continued to stare at the photograph, still wondering who the girl was. My eyes started getting heavy, then I laid the photo down next to me.

Just as soon as I was about to doze off, It suddenly got really cold. I pulled my covers tightly over me, then this weird blue light started shining in the window. I got up to look. The light was so far away, I couldn't tell what it was, but then it looked as if it had made itself into a human form… I must be mistaking, of course I am half asleep.

I crawled back in bed, and thought nothing of it. The thought of the photograph still stuck out clear In my head, but I was so tired that I didn't really keep up with the thought.

All I remembered was silence.. then I slowly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Aelita's POV

_I'm on the Hermitage property, as I hear screaming and the Men in Black. I see a girl coming towards me, I can't make out her face, but somehow, I know it's "A." She seems to know me, very well too. She says: "You'd better do something about this." She's pointing at the house, and the screaming which was me. I turned to my side, but she had disappeared… Then I heard more screaming… But it wasn't mine. The screams slowly turned into groaning. Just as soon as I was about to leave, this girl popped up in front of me, and I was frightened from the sight. The girl looked as if she had been beaten to death, she was pale, like a ghost, and had no eye sockets. She was lunging at me, screaming in a bloodcurdling manner. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, AELITA! YOU JUST GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" _

I woke up, screaming. Just then, Sissi barged in like always.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING NOW?" She yelled.

"Oh.. Well.. I had a bad dream." I said, hesitantly.

"Do you know what time it is!" Sissi growled.

I looked over at my alarm clock. "Um, 6:00 in the morning?"

"Yes, that's right! And the 1st day of school is tomorrow! Don't start with the screaming bullcrap again!" She yelled, and slammed the door.

Dang, I forgot all about the first day of school being today. Summer went by too fast.

I tried to go back to sleep, but after tossing and turning so much, I gave up. The thought of the photograph ran through my mind, and the dream. Just the thought of the dream made me want to cry.. The way that girl was screaming at me, and how she looked. I couldn't stand the thought.

Well, I might as well get up and start getting ready, seems how I can't sleep. I got up, and grabbed my clothes, which was a neon pink shirt that had all sorts of different colored peace signs on it, some jeans, and my neon pink converse. I brushed my hair, which was now down to my shoulders. I've had thoughts of dying it a more natural color, like brown or blonde, but Jeremie begs me not to, as for some reason he loves my pink hair.

By the time I had finished, it was 6:45. I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. On the way to the bathroom, I heard everyone's alarms buzzing for them to wake up. Ha, I hate getting up early.

I walked into the bathroom, and went to a sink, and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't see much difference in myself since I got materialized, just longer hair. It's going to be so weird not having any XANA attacks anymore. But hey, now I can finally live my life to the fullest.

I spit, rinsed my mouth, and dried it. I could hear everyone yawning now, probably walking to the bathroom.

I walked out, But, weirdly, I didn't see anyone… There was this one girl walking down the hall. I haven't seen her around, maybe she's new.

I just minded my own business, until she looked at me… in an evil type way. I was kind of disturbed.

The girl had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and massive dark circles, as if she hadn't slept in weeks, maybe months. She was a little pale, but not deathly. She wore a faded black V-neck top and dark skinny jeans, with beaten up converse. She kept staring at me, until she passed me and went into the bathroom. Honestly, she looked like something XANA dragged out of his closet.

I didn't think anything of it, she was probably a new comer, and didn't know anybody… But the thing that kind of scared me the most about her was the way she looked at me, as if she hated me already or something.

I headed back to my dorm to get my stuff, and the photo caught my sight, once again.

I picked it up, and looked at the arm and shoulder. I'm bound and determined to find out who this girl is…. Jeremie. Jeremie has my father's diary on hand. Maybe there was something we missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First day

Aelita's POV

By the time I had gotten my stuff together, it was 7:00. I decided to go ahead and head down for breakfast. I couldn't wait to see my friends again, I hope their doing well.

I walked downstairs, and I seen the girl again. She continued to stare at me., but her dark circles were gone. I'm guessing she covered them up with makeup or something. I decided to say hello.

"Hi." I said blankly.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was dark and cold, like the wind on a deep winter night.

"Are you new around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Irena, and yours?" The girl said blankly.

"That's an interesting name, my name's Aelita." I said.

Irena got wide eyed, and then backed off, but her glare returned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm just not in the mood to talk. I'll talk to you later." She said coldly, then walked off.

I turned my head for maybe a split second and looked back, but just like that, she was gone. I didn't know what to think at that point. As soon as I told her my name, her whole demeanor changed.

I thought nothing of it, I started to walk to the cafeteria. Irena was nowhere in sight, which was very strange.

I dug in my notebook for the photo, and continued to stare at it. The arm and shoulder almost immediately catching my attention.

I continued to walk, but I had gotten so absorbed in the photo, that I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said, and looked up. It was Yumi.

"Aelita!" Yumi said, almost immediately, and hugged me.

"Hey! Yumi! I missed you!" I said back, and hugged her. Yumi hasn't changed much either. She still wore black, but she glammed up her look a bit by wearing colorful accessories, like bracelets and necklaces. Her long raven hair was now down to her waist.

"I missed you too! Ha-ha look at you! Your hair has gotten so long." She chuckled, while running her fingers through my hair.

"You talk about me, but look at yours! It's halfway down your back. How was Japan?" I asked.

"It was awesome! I kind of forgot what it was like over there, because I've been in Europe for so long. How was your break?" She asked.

"That's good, and it was pretty decent, have you seen any of the others?" I asked.

"I seen Odd earlier, but I haven't seen Ulrich or Jeremie. They're probably on their way now." She said, and looked down at my hand that was holding the photo. "Hey, what's that?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a photo I got from the Hermitage, yesterday. I started to miss my father, and I wanted to get a picture of him." I said, as I handed her the photo.

She stared at it closely. "You do realize that there's a person torn out of this photo, right?" She said.

"Yeah, I know, and I don't know who it is, either. I've been trying to figure out who it is, but nothing rings a bell." I said.

Yumi turned the photo over. "The Hermitage, 1992. Me, Anthea, Aelita, and A-"She read aloud. "Wow, you got a real mystery on your hands." She said, and handed the photo back to me.

"I know... But I can't figure out who it may be, I don't remember having a sister, and if I did, wouldn't she have gotten virtualized on Lyoko, too?" I said.

"I have no clue, and wouldn't Jeremie have known?" Yumi said.

"That's what I'm thinking, that maybe we missed part of my father's diary." I said, glimpsing at the photo.

"It's a possibility. Why don't we go check and see if he's in the cafeteria?" Yumi suggested.

"Okay." I agreed. We started walking to the cafeteria, as I stared at the photo.

We entered the cafeteria, and seen a lot of familiar and new faces. Not too far away, we spotted Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd sitting at the familiar table we used to always sit at. We walked over.

"Hey guys!" Yumi and I both said at the same time.

"Hey!" They all said, as the group rushed up to hug us. Odd and Ulrich almost crushed me, and then Ulrich started blushing at Yumi and hugged her.

"Hey Aelita, how was your break?" Jeremie asked, and hugged me gently.

"Pretty good." I said.

Jeremie examined me from head to toe. "I can't believe how long your hair has gotten." He said.

"Yeah me either, My hair took forever to grow." I said.

"Well, what are we going to do now that we don't have to worry about XANA anymore?" Odd interrupted.

"I say we just chillax and enjoy the year." Ulrich said, very laidback-like.

I set the photo down on the table, the group then noticed it.

"Hey, what's that?" Jeremie asked, as he picked it up.

"Oh, it's an old photo I got from the Hermitage of my family." I said.

Jeremie closely examined it. "Too bad it's torn and the color's bad."

"Look at it closer." Yumi said.

Jeremie looked at the photo from inch to inch. "Hey, look at this. There's another girl in this photo. See her arm? Who was she?" He asked me.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, I have no clue who she was, and I don't remember having a sister, and if I did, wouldn't she have come to Lyoko with my father and I? And if she didn't come with my father and I, then where is she now?" I said.

"Hmm. Interesting." Ulrich said, as he came over and got the photo from Jeremie. Odd joined Urich's other side to view the photo.

"That's a deep mystery." Odd said.

"Did you maybe miss a part of Franz Hopper's Diary?" Yumi asked.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I got everything." He said. Odd then stepped in.

"Hey, why don't we go sifting around there after school? Maybe we'll find more clues on who this girl is." He said.

"Odd, that's a great idea. Probably one of the best you've had in years, ha-ha." Jeremie joked.

"Shut up." He said comically.

I kind of had second thoughts of the idea. I felt like I was being watched when I found that photo, like there was some sort of presence there, watching me. But I had no choice, if I wanted to find out who this girl was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Discovery

Aelita's POV

I sat in Math, the last period of the day. It was maybe 5 minutes until the bell rang. I was having trouble paying attention to Mrs. Kensington, as the photo still stuck in my head.

"You okay, Aelita?" Jeremie asked, getting my attention.

"Yeah, it's just the thought of the photo, who the girl is, and if she is in any relation to me, I feel bad that I don't even remember who she is." I said, looking at the photo once more.

"There has to be some trace of that girl in that house if she lived with you." Jeremie said, reassuring me.

"That's true." I said. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out.

Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and I waited for Yumi, who was now walking down the hall.

"Well, are you ready to go to the Hermitage?" Yumi asked, as she approached the group.

Honestly, I'm so overwhelmed by everything, I don't want to go anymore.

"No, I don't want to go anymore. We'll go tomorrow, right now, I'm a little too overwhelmed." I said, hesitantly.

"Okay, Aelita. We'll postpone it until tomorrow, if that's what you feel comfortable with." Jeremie said.

I smiled. "Thanks for understanding you guys." I said. "I'll catch you guys later." I said as I started to walk off.

"Bye Aelita!" The group echoed throughout the hall. I decided to head to my dorm, and relax for a bit. I might hop online for the rest of the night or something.

I walked up the stairs, and noticed Irena walking up as well. Weirdly, I hadn't seen her all day, until now. She started looking at me... But this time, Her eyes looked like they were saying "Help me."

I just minded my business, and walked to my dorm. I unlocked it, and went inside. I sat down my notebook, and the photo slipped out. I picked it up, and looked at strands of hair. They looked to be a shade of blonde.

Just then, someone knocked on my door, and I was so startled I jumped.

I opened the door, shocked to see Irena at my door.

"Hey Irena, what's up?" I asked, nicely.

"Not much, I just felt like talking. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, as I opened the door wide. Irena examined my room.

"Wow, I like your room. It kind of reminds me of my old room before I..." She cut herself off.

"Before you.. What?" I asked.

"Before I-I m-moved, that's all." She stuttered.

"Oh, where did you move from?" I asked.

"I still lived here in Paris, I just moved to a new house so I could be in Kadic district." She said. It was a pretty good explanation, but for some reason, I didn't quite believe her because of her studdering. I've found that most people studder when they lie.

"Ahh. Do you know Odd Della Robbia?" I asked.

"The weird dude with the blonde and purple hair?" She asked.

"Yupp. I'm his cousin." I said.

"Oh, really? Cool." She said, but she gave me a bit of a "your lying" type look.

It was silent for quite a while. She kept staring at my window.

"So uh- what grade are you in?" I asked.

No answer.

"What's your father do?"

No answer.

"Um.. Hello?"

She then looked away from the window and glared at me.

"It's rude to ask so many questions." She said, coldly, and continued to look out the window.

Well, excuse the heck out of me! Someone's bipolar.

She continued looking out the window, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned around to face me.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of something I heard when I first came here in this area." She said.

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked. It was probably some rumor she heard about someone in the school.

"I heard that a teacher here mysteriously disappeared, and when he disappeared, he left one of his daughters in his house to suffer."

Every piece of hair on my body raised as soon as I heard what she had said. Was she talking about _my _Father? She had to be!

"Oh, I never heard about that." I lied.

She then looked at me slyly. "I heard the daughter suffered and died."

"What?" I said. I had to admit, she was creeping me out a little.

"I heard that when the French Government came to arrest him, That he ran away with one of his daughters, but he left the other one behind out of bland favoritism. She was beaten to death, and forced to tell them where the father had gone, but she loved him so much that she died for him. And you know the best part?" She said, getting excited.

Okay, now she was freaking me out. "..What?" I said, hesitantly.

"Some say that they've spotted the daughter's ghost around here many times, and that she wants revenge." Irena said, a creepy smile suddenly spreading across her face.

I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to scare me. I got angry. "GET OUT OF HERE, IRENA!" I yelled.

She laughed. "Hey, chill out. I was only kidding." She said.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE AROUND ABOUT!" I yelled.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." She said. "Well, it is getting kind of late. I suppose I should be heading out." She said, as she went to the door.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said back, and closing the door.

I had to admit, after the story she had just told me, I was a little scared... She had to be talking about my Father! But he wouldn't have left one of his kids behind... And if he left her behind... Then that must mean... I was the "favorite" one. I don't believe this. My father is a good guy... Well, at least that I knew of.

I looked over at the photo, and looked at the arm.

"You must be the girl who suffered..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aelita's POV

I stared at the photograph, once more. I felt like I was about to cry. How come I never found out about this sooner? All those times we went to the Hermitage in the past, I never knew I had a hidden sibling… What if her body was still in the house somewhere, and I didn't know it?

"_Oh, don't be silly, Aelita. Irena was just trying to scare you." _ I reassured myself… Although, I couldn't be sure.

I checked the time, it was 4:30. It wouldn't get dark for another 3 hours, if that. I decided I wanted to go to the Hermitage and find out more… Maybe I'll at least find out what this girl's name is.

I grabbed the photo, and my notebook, just in case I wanted to take note of anything.

I walked out my dorm, and locked it. I looked up and down the halls, no one was in sight. Honestly, it was quiet… A little TOO quiet.

I continued walking down the hall. All of a sudden, I felt someone's glare upon me, like someone was watching me, my every move, and taking note of it. Then suddenly….

I heard someone blandly whisper my name. "_Aelita…." _

I turned around. No one was there. "HELLO?" I yelled, my voice disturbing the silence, and echoing off the empty hallway walls.

No answer. The atmosphere was really stuffy, for some strange reason. I continued walking.

I heard or seen nothing else, I kept walking, and walking.

Until I got outside, I bolted off into the woods at that moment.

I kept running and running, until I reached the Red Trail, the trail that led to the Hermitage, I motioned up a little ways, and it finally lumbered into sight.

I ran into the gate. I suddenly felt like I was being watched all over again.

The eerie silent house frowned down upon me, as if to take me in with it's sorrow and demolished disintegration.

I walked up the steps and went inside. What it used to look like flashed in my sight once again, and went back.

I decided to go upstairs, and look in the rooms, maybe I'll find some more clues. I went in my room first.

My room overall was trashed with books and toys. I decided to look at the books that was thrown all over the floor.

I picked up _Cinderella, _and opened up the front cover. My name was scribbled in the top left hand corner, I'm guessing this was one of the books I loved when I was a child. I looked at the upper right hand corner, and there looked to be another name scribbled there too, but it had been erased. Nothing but a few stray pencil marks were left.

I sat the book down. I then came across a furry pink book, that had a lock on it? But the lock was opened.

I opened the book. I looked at the first page, which was dated May 24th, 1992.

_Me, Daddy, and Alisa have just moved to the Hermitage. _

_It's a very nice house, and very big at that, too. I still don't understand what happened to Mommy, as Daddy just said she was 'taking a vacation.' I miss her very much and I want to see her again._

I froze in space. This must have been my diary before I left. The name 'Alisa' also caught my attention. Alisa. A for Alisa. The girl in the photo…. Could her name be Alisa? It had to be!

I continued flipping through the pages… I didn't really write in it that much, just an entry maybe every month or so. I was just about to put it down… until I found the entry for June 5th, 1994. If I remember correctly, that was the day before I got virtualized.

_Oh my gosh, I am so sick of Alisa! Always whining, always being a spiteful little brat. _

_I can't stand her anymore! She's always taking my stuff without asking, always accusing me of doing stuff that I didn't do. But thank goodness daddy is on my side. I never really understood why daddy favors me over Alisa, but it's good for times like these. _

_I wish I could just be as far, far away from her as possible. _

As soon as I read what I just read, I felt like I was going to be sick. Alisa. Alisa. Alisa. The name repeated in my head like a Lady Gaga song you just heard on the radio and can't get out of your head.

I stared at the entry for a good moment or so. I couldn't believe what I'd just read.

Suddenly, the atmosphere got really stuffy in the house. I picked up the diary, and took it with me.

I bolted out of there as quickly as I could. I was scared stiff, which was a great motivator for me to run out of there quicker. I kept running until I reached the school. Odd and Ulrich were in the school yard.

"Hey Aelita!" they said in unison.

"Hey guys, can't talk!" I yelled, as I ran into the stair well that leads into the dorm.

"What's with her?" Odd said.

"No clue." Ulrich said.

I ran into the hallway. For some reason, it felt as if something was going to happen… Something bad. I ignored the feeling.

I put the key into my dorm… But it appeared to be unlocked… Hold up, didn't I lock it before I left? I went inside. And I was shocked by the look.

My room had been trashed from inch to inch. My computer was thrown on the floor, my mattress was thrown off my bed, my clothes were torn from my closet.

On the wall above my bed, there was something written, I looked up at it.

_**I'm watching you. **_

_**I know you remember. **_

_**Confess, or you're next. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aelita's POV

As soon as I read what I just read, I turned three shades of white. I couldn't scream, I couldn't run, I couldn't budge for my life.

Finally, I screamed my butt off. I didn't know what else to do. Jim came running in.

"Aelita, what's…." Before he could finish his sentence, he looked around in disbelief. "What on earth happened here?"

"I have no clue! Before I left, I swear on anything that I locked my door. When I came back, it was unlocked, and I came to find my room destroyed." I said, close to tears. I was scared out of my wits.

Jim looked around. "A case of Vandalism. I'll notify Delmas, come with me. I don't think it's safe up here for you to be alone." He said.

I looked at the wall above my bed. The message vanished, out of the clear blue, as if it never even existed.

I thought really hard about the message. "_I'm watching you… I know you remember… Confess, or you're next." _

I don't understand. Confess? Confess what? What did I do? The message repeated in my head once again. "_I'm watching you... I know you remember... Confess, or you're next." _

I walked with Jim down to the principal's office. Out in the woods, I thought I seen Irena. She looked kind of creepy, though. But of course, she was so far away, I could have been mistaken.

I walked into the principal's office, and Mr. Delmas turned to face me.

"Hello, Mrs. Stones, How can I help you?" He said, professionally and pleasantly.

"Someone broke into my dorm." I said blankly.

Mr. Delmas got wide-eyed. "Really now?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Delmas." Jim said before I could say anything.

"Hmm. That's very unusual for Kadic. What all happened?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Well, I went out for a walk, and before I did, I swear on anything that I locked my door. When I came back, my door was unlocked, and my room was vandalized." I said.

Mr. Delmas looked at me skeptically. "Hmm. Very interesting." Mr. Delmas said.

I thought about Alisa, and how Irena said that her entity still lingered around the school area…. I don't want to believe what I'm thinking, But I have a weird feeling…. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Mr. Delmas….." I said suddenly.

"Yes?" He said.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy if I ask this, But… Is this school haunted by any chance?" I said, hesitantly. I know he's going to think I'm stupid.

Mr. Delmas looked at me nonchalantly. "No. Aelita, that's absurd. Why on earth would you think that?"

Oh, I don't know. Probably because I heard it somewhere? Duh.

"Well, it's just… No one could get through my door, because you put those safety locks on there. So no one can pick it. Is there any other explanation, really?" I said, getting skeptical.

Mr. Delmas looked at me like I was dumb.

"Aelita honey, I think you need to air out your mind a little. Go hang out with your friends for a little while, while we investigate this vandalism." Mr. Delmas said.

"Ugh, fine." I said, as I walked out of the principal's office.

I walked outside and sat on the bench near the cafeteria.

I had zoned out thinking about all the stuff that happened, until I turned around and Irena was sitting next to me, I was startled.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" I said.

"Here? Where else?" She said, laughing a little.

"I'm not in the mood, Irena." I said, blandly. I know it was kind of a rude thing to say, but hey.

"I heard what happened. Do they know who trashed your room?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Hmm, that sucks." She said, sympathetically. She got a sad look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I noticed her sad expression face.

"I wish I could say yes." She said, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me." I said.

She looked up at me. "You wouldn't understand….."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" I said.

She kept looking down at the ground, as if she was remembering something bad that happened from her past, or just recently. "Let's just say that I'm a little different from others…" She said.

"How so? I don't see a difference." I said.

She looked up at me, but this time, her eyes looked evil.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"How do you know I wouldn't if you'd just tell me already?" I said, I could hear my voice getting kind of mean.

"You know what, forget it." She said bluntly. I was bewildered by how she suddenly called it off.

"Whoa, hold on, I was just trying to help you." I said, to my defense.

"What happened to me in the past can't be helped!" She said, maliciously.

"What do you mean it can't be helped? You never know unless you try." I said.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me or what I went through." Irena said, and walked off.

Wow. She is so freaking bipolar! I mean dang, I was only trying to help you.

Oh well, what can I do? I was only trying to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aelita's POV

To my surprise, I didn't see Irena the next day, the day after, or the day after that. I didn't mind a bit. As bad as this sounds, It was actually more peaceful. They never found out who trashed my room, either. My recurring nightmares about Alisa kept tormenting me, as well.

But luckily, it was Friday. I sat in math class, scribbling on my paper pretending like I was taking notes. Lately, I've been lacking in my studies, as for some reason I've felt drained. Jeremie always got onto me for it though.

"Aelita, what has gotten into you, lately? You never used to be like this with math." Jeremie said, getting my attention.

"I don't know, I just haven't been feeling well." I said.

"There's something bothering you..." Jeremie said, looking at me from head to toe. Wow, he knows me like a book.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

"Well, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." Jeremie said.

"Well, the fact that my room got demolished by some unknown force, the photo; I've felt uneasy lately…"

Just then the bell rang, and cut me off.

"I'll tell you later." I said to Jeremie, and walked off.

I decided to go outside, and to my surprise, I seen Irena.

"Well, well, well, where have you been?" I asked. Irena turned around, startled.

"What's it to ya?" She said, with a bit of an American accent.

"I just want to know where you've been, is that too much of a crime?" I said.

"I've been at home, sick. That's all." She said.

I was surprised, because I thought she was a boarder, then again, that would explain her being in the district.

"Ouch, that sucks." I said.

Irena kind of shied away from me, a little. She continued having a sad look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she turned around, looking like she was about to cry.

"Who am I trying to fool? I'll never be okay." She said. Her tone of voice kind of made you feel sorry for her.

"Tell me, Irena. I want to help, but I can't help if you don't tell me anything." I said.

She was silent for a good moment or so, finally, she turned around to face me.

"Can I show you something?" She asked, with a bit of a sly frown.

When I hesitated, she added, "You're always asking me questions- Where do I live, what my parents do, what my last name is…. If you really want to know, come with me. I might just tell you."

_Maybe you will, _I thought. _Probably you won't. _Giving into curiosity, I checked my phone for the time. Four O'clock. I don't have to be back here until seven, if that.

"I can't go far," I said. "I need to be back at school by a certain time."

Irena rolled her eyes. "Boarders…."

"Hey!" I said defensively.

"Take it easy, I was kidding." Irena said. I knew she was, I just felt like saying it like that. "So," She said. "Do you want to go or not?"

I shrugged, and I let her lead the way. We walked into the city, single file along a noisy city street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a place I know."

We kept walking and walking… Until we reached… The factory. Irena walked onto the bridge and stopped at a particular spot. She pointed down at the water, which was black. I knew it wasn't that deep, But the blackness of the water made it look bottomless.

"What I want to show you is down there." She pointed at the darkest spot in the water. She was leaning over the railing, a very easy position to lose your balance in if you're not careful.

"Be careful, you might fall." I said.

"Don't be silly, Aelita." She said, spitefully. A gust of wind swirled her tangled blonde hair. "Only I know what's down there."

"What's down there? All I see is dark water." I said, skeptically. To be honest, I felt a little insecure. The water was darker than usual, it was like a black hole, and it kind of crept me out a little.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Irena's sadness suddenly turned into spite and sassiness.

"Whatever, Irena. I'm tired of your bullcrap." I said, as I started walking back to school.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you my secrets." She taunted in a sing-song voice. "Irena, Irena where do you live? What's your mom like? What's your dad like? What's your last name? Why are you so sad? Irena, Irena, tell me your secrets."

That's when her spite got to me, and made me really angry.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled at her and started chasing her.

As skinny as she was, she was quick. I ran all the way into the woods that led to the school. I couldn't keep her in my sight; I tried as hard as I could. I was just about to give up, until I glimpsed her and heard her mocking laughter.

I ran as fast as I could, but then she stopped laughing, and I lost sight of her.

I kept walking, until I found a white house in the middle of the woods. A rock garden and beds of flowers bloomed around the porch, their colors bright and loud.

I ran up to the porch and knocked on the door, sure I'd found Irena's home. I was about to settle this once and for all.

Inside, A dog began to bark. It sounded like a little dog, from the pitch of its bark.

"Hush, Charlie!" The door opened, and a woman maybe in her early 20s peered out. "Yes?"

The dog quieted down.

"Is Irena home?" I asked, panting.

"Irena?" The woman shook her head, puzzled. "I don't know anyone by that name." She said. She noticed how flushed and how hard I was panting. "Here, you'd better come in and get something to drink. You look like you've been through a lot." She said, as she invited me in.

I hesitated a second, but I was so thirsty, My body forced me to go in.

She motioned me to sit down in the living room, and the dog, which was a tiny Chihuahua, started sniffing me, but he was wagging his tail, a good sign that he was alright with me.

She came in, and gave me giant glass of iced water. She sat down on the chair in front of me.

"My name's Cindy Davis." She looked at me from head to toe. "Gosh, you look so much like a girl I used to play with back when I was a child. Are you related to anyone named Aelita Hopper?"

My body froze. "Um, no… My name is Sissi. I don't know anyone named Aelita." It was the first name that popped in my head.

"Ahh, I wonder whatever became of that child? No one knows what happened to her. Anyways…."

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Can you please tell me what you're talking about? I've been hearing stuff about these girls named Aelita and Alisa. I just moved here." I lied. I hate lying, but what on earth would this lady think if I told her I was Aelita? "So, I'm guessing you knew Aelita?"

Mrs. Davis kind of got a nervous look on her face when I mentioned the name Alisa.

"Yes, I did. In fact, me and her used to hang out all the time. We'd ride bikes, play dolls… All that stuff. Her father used to call me his borrowed daughter." She laughed, as she sipped her water.

"What about Alisa?" I asked.

Mrs. Davis paused for a second, and got an uneasy look on her face. "Well, Alisa was a bit of nuisance. She would tattle on Aelita just to get her in trouble if we didn't let her hang out with us."

"Why wouldn't you let her hang out with you guys?" I asked. Shoot, this lady knew more about my past than even I did.

"It's an awful thing to say, but I don't think anyone liked Alisa… Kids or adults. She was just too difficult, always mad about something. From what I remember, Aelita and Alisa always fought, and they were always at each other's throats, and the saddest part is that Mr. Hopper would always favor Aelita over Alisa…. That's how difficult she was." Mrs. Davis said, as if remembering a bad memory.

She continued to sip her water. "I remember being over there one day, and Aelita had this doll that she loved. Alisa would constantly torment Aelita with it, teasing her, calling her names for playing with dolls. The more Aelita cried, the more Alisa tormented her and made fun of her. I took the doll from Alisa and told her to leave us alone."

She sighed. "But, after what happened, I wish I would've been nicer to her, and I'm sure Aelita does too- She couldn't have been very happy."

"What happened?" I asked, getting soaked into her story.

"Well, one day in early June, Mr. Hopper and Aelita vanished into thin air… No one knows what became of them…. Alisa on the other hand, was beaten to death. Supposedly the government tried to force her to give up Hopper's hideout or something like that- And she refused, and they beat her and beat her until she was… Dead. Her body was never even found. That's how cruel the government was back in the day." She said, as she sipped her water.

She giggled. "Some have said they've seen Alisa's ghost haunting the place and they've seen sightings of an apparition at Kadic Junior High School, but you know how people are. They look for a cheap thrill."

Just as I was getting more interested in her story, My phone alarm went off. it was 6:30pm.

"Well, thank you for the information, but I need to be going." I said, as I got up. "Thank you for the water."

Mrs. Davis smiled. "No problem! Come back anytime, I'd love to see you again."

I smiled back.

"Thank you for having me."

I walked out the door, and hurried back to school. After what I was told, I understood a little better now.

However… I was still a little shaken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, this chapter is going to be short due to the next chapter being so informative. Hope you're enjoying this story so far! **

Chapter 8

Aelita's POV

I ran until the school lumbered back into view. After the story Mrs. Davis told me, I understood a little better, But not totally. There had to be more to the story for my father to dislike Alisa more than me, parents don't just do stuff like that, they love their child unconditionally no matter what the case is.

The more I thought about it, the more intrigued I got.

I walked upstairs to my dorm. It had been remodeled and put back together these past couple of days, and today was the day that they finished.

To my surprise, I saw Yumi in the hallway. She wanted to talk to me, I'm guessing.

"Hey, Yumi, what's up?" I asked pleasantly.

Yumi looked at me a little weirdly. "Some weird girl came up to me and said that she needed to talk to you about something, I've never even seen her around before."

I was puzzled. "Who?"

"She didn't tell me her name, but she was wearing a black V neck top with dark wash jeans and beaten up converse." Yumi said, as if she was trying to give me a full description. Of course, it was Irena.

"Oh, what did she want?" I asked.

"She wants to talk to you…. But she was a bit strange, I'd be careful, Aelita." Yumi said, remembering her description.

"Alright." I shrugged.

"Well, I got to get home or my parents with flip if I'm late again, I'll see you tomorrow." Yumi said, smiling as she walked off.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said, as I unlocked my door, and went inside.

Everything was back in place, as if the vandalism never even happened. My computer was on my desk, repaired. My bed frame was newly polished, and it looked brand new.

I changed into my night gown; I was beat from chasing Irena around. She was another huge mystery too, one second she was sad, then the next, she turned on you for no reason at all. She was the type that would lie and get you in trouble.

I plopped down on my bed, and turned off my light. I'm beat from chasing Irena all over the world and back.

As I got settled, Shadows collected in the dorm, making my room look creepier than usual. Suddenly, A blue light flashed through my window.

I got up, and looked outside; the blue light looked to have made itself into a human being, once again. But of course, it's night time, and it's very far away. I could be mistaking.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in my room. I turned around, but I saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I said, in a scared tone.

I heard heavy breathing. "Who's there I said!" I yelled, getting even more crept out.

The breathing continued. Then I heard the voice coldly whisper the name that had haunted me for the past week.

"_Alisa….." _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aelita's POV

As soon as I heard that name, I froze in space. I couldn't move, or do anything. I knew I was probably whiter than snow, I was so scared.

As soon as I moved, I felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck… It was so cold it burned, and then it turned into a sharp pain. I screamed bloody murder.

I bolted out of there as quickly as I could, I ran down the stairs so fast I nearly fell. I ran all the way to Jeremie's room. The back of my neck hurt so bad, I felt like it was on fire.

I banged on Jeremie's door like there was no tomorrow.

He opened it, startled by the strength of the knocks.

"Aelita! What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said, startled by her behavior.

"A-A-Alisa! She attacked me!" I screamed.

The only thing I dislike about Jeremie is that he's a huge skeptic, and he doesn't believe in the supernatural or whatever.

"Oh come on, Aelita. There's a logical explanation for everything." Jeremie reasoned.

"Oh yeah? Well explain THIS!" I lifted up my shirt and showed him where I'd been scratched... if that's what it was.

He was silent for a good moment or so.

"Are you sure Kiwi wasn't in the room with you?" Jeremie finally said.

"Don't be dumb, Jeremie. You know what I'm talking about." I said, sternly.

He sighed. "So you think it's something paranormal?"

"YES! HELLO? WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THAT?" I yelled.

He sighed once more. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Alright, come on." He said, and led me inside.

Now that the super computer was shut down, I didn't have to sit with him through those dreadful computer programs that took him like a month to put together. Now we could spend some ACTUAL good quality time together.

He made room for me on his bed.

I gave him the look. "You better not try anything." I said, because I honestly wasn't in the mood, if you know what I mean.

"Aelita, I'm not interested in that kind of stuff yet." He said, simply.

"Oh." I said, feeling dumb. "Well, I'm just warning you."

"That's actually a good trait to have. It shows you're not easy, like most girls around here."

I laughed. "True that, but I could use a cuddle." I said, hinting the favor.

He smiled and laid on his bed with open arms. "Come on."

I laid down and snuggled into him, and his arms gradually wrapped around me. It made me feel loved.

"Good night, Aelita." Jeremie said, gently.

"Good night, Jeremie." I said, and closed my eyes.

I was exactly where I wanted to be, and I felt a lot safer from the supernatural with Jeremie.

All fell silent, and I dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aelita's POV

I woke up, shaken by my dream of Alisa. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. It was so gorgeous out, but I knew it was supposed to rain sometime today. Jeremie was already up, probably down at breakfast. The back of my neck was sore from where I had been attacked.

I dragged myself out of bed, and walked up to my dorm, to get dressed and stuff. Today was Saturday, which meant no school.

I walked into my dorm. Everything seemed okay, but the photograph I'd found at the Hermitage was lying in the middle of the floor. I picked it up, and noticed that I had been ripped out of the picture.

I gripped the photo with fear, as I noticed the torn away piece on the floor, next to my bed.

I picked it up, and looked at it. It seemed to be untouched, but I turned it over, and there was a message.

**Confess now, **

**Or die. **

The last two words made my heart skip a beat.

"CONFESS WHAT!" I screamed. I was scared, and the atmosphere knew it, I had a feeling Alisa was around, hiding in the shadows, and I was terrified I'd see her true form, like I did in my dream.

I decided to go to the Hermitage and see if I could find some more information, I'm tired of all this confusion and loss of words.

I threw on a pink V neck shirt and jeans with flip flops, and headed to the Hermitage. As I was running in the woods, I felt like someone was watching me.

I ran and ran until the Hermitage lumbered into my view. The sad house stared at me, as if it had secrets waiting to be unveiled.

I walked up the steps, and went inside. There was a fell smell in the air, like something was decaying.

I went upstairs to see if I could maybe find Alisa's room. I looked in each bedroom, and there was room across from mine that was also painted pink, and it had in big letters on the door ALISA.

I walked inside of the room, and visions started flashing in my sight.

_I'm playing in my room, and Alisa comes in, I can't make out her face, but she's going after something particular in my room, I recognized it as the elf, Mister Puck. _

"_What are you doing?" I yelled. "Daddy gave me that!" _

_Alisa taunted me. "Ha-ha! You're 13 and you still play with dolls?" _

"_So what! I don't care how old I am." I yelled, as I reached for the doll. Alisa was a little bit taller than me, as she held the doll up over my reach._

"_Give it back!" I screamed. _

_Alisa continued to laugh. _

_I jumped up and got it. I was so angry I screamed "I HOPE YOU DIE!" _

I jackknifed out of the vision, as I almost fell to the ground. I was breathing hard, as my composure came back. I looked around the room. It was just as trashed as mine was. I rummaged around, maybe hoping to find a picture of this girl.

I was startled by a familiar voice behind me. "It's rude to rummage around people's belongings."

Irena was standing in the doorway, looking evil, and her dark circles were back.

"Irena, what are you doing here?" I said, a little disgusted.

Irena walked over to me. "Oh, I just followed you in the woods, and I came across this house, It looks so familiar, don't you think?" She mocked.

I knew she was trying to scare me. "Irena, go home. You're not fooling anyone." I said, in a stern voice.

Irena's eyes glowed with malice. "I AM HOME. Did you find the photo? I hated that photo. How does it feel to be torn from a photo out of hatred and coldness?" I heard thunder, reminding me it was supposed to rain.

I backed away. "You're….." I said weakly.

"YES! I'M ALISA!" Irena's voice boomed throughout the house. "You wanted me dead, and guess what? You got your wish!" Irena became more transparent as she said those brutal words.

I was huddled up in the corner, scared for my life.

She floated over towards me, to where I could see the deep hollows in her eyes.

"My, Aelita. You're in trouble again, and this time, good-for-nothing, brainless father isn't here to save you!" Irena boomed. "You're just as brainless and weak as he is, aren't you?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I yelled in fear at her.

"I only want one simple thing." Irena said.

"What?" I said, curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She taunted.

I was disgusted. Now that I knew what Irena really was, I didn't even want to look at her.

"Just leave me alone, Alisa. LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

I ran downstairs, and ran out as fast as I could into the rain. I bolted in the woods, as I almost hit a few trees, I continued running and running. By the time I reached my dorm, I was soaked. I quickly unlocked my door, and ran on my bed, and started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Irena's Story

Aelita's POV

I heard knocking on my door through my horrendous sobs.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Aelita... Let me in. It's Alisa." Alisa said, apologetically.

"HECK NO! GO AWAY! GO HAUNT SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled nastily.

"Aelita…. Please?" Alisa begged from the door.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? GO. AWAY!" I enunciated.

Alisa sighed. "You left me no choice."

I was startled by that statement. "No choice for what?"

I turned around, and seen Alisa sitting on my bed next to me. "How'd you get in?" I yelled in her face, shocked.

"Um... It's pretty obvious." She said, looking at her body.

"Oh yeah." I said. "What do you want?"

"All I want is to talk… That's all. Listen, I'm really sorry for the way I acted back there. I was mad, mad that you wouldn't comprehend what I was." She said, looking at the ground.

"I honestly never would have guessed." I said, apologetically.

"What do you mean?" Alisa said, as she looked up at me.

"You seemed like a normal, real girl. Not a…"

She covered my mouth. "Don't say that word. I hate that word." She said, sounding like she was about to cry.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Suddenly, Alisa hugged me tight. "I've missed you, Aelita."

I was puzzled. After what she did to my room, writing all those threatening messages to me, she's missed me? I don't understand.

"Then why did you threaten me?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"I wanted you to figure out who I was."

"You could have just said something."

Alisa looked at me as if I were crazy. "Oh, just so you can laugh in my face and be like 'YEAH RIGHT'? Sure."

She had a point; I know that's what I would've thought.

There was a question I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to upset her.

"Alisa…." I started.

"Yeah?" She said.

"What happened the day you….. Died?" I hesitantly asked.

Alisa sighed. "I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later." She sat across and faced me.

"Alright…" She started.

Alisa went into a deep trance.

_**Alisa's POV **_

"_I'll never forget that dreadful day. I remember playing in my room; I was playing with the Barbie mommy had gotten me before she left. I remember hearing Aelita scream, and then I hear daddy coming upstairs saying something about Mister Puck and taking her out of the house… He didn't even say anything to me. I ran out of my room to see what was up, and I went downstairs and I see the Men In Black. They came at me, with brass knuckles. "WHERE IS HE?" They shouted at me, and hit me with the brass knuckles. Shocked by the blow, I screamed "I DON'T KNOW!" They hit me again, trying to force an answer out of me. I screamed for daddy, but he didn't come. He abandoned me, I thought. Finally, they hit me in the head again. It got dark. It got cold. All was silent. I could see my lifeless body lying there, beaten and bloody." _

_**Aelita's POV **_

I didn't know what to say. I could see her tearing up, and I heard her sobbing.

"What's it like to die?" I asked, not knowing what else to ask.

Alisa thought hard. "Like…. Being born. Except backwards." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry…" I said, stroking her hair.

"What disgusts me the most is that father endangered your life with that Lyoko thing." She said.

"How do you know?" I said, suddenly. I didn't know she knew about Lyoko.

"Whenever that squid took your memory, whatever it's called, I was right there with you. I helped restore part of your memory." She said.

I was shocked. "But, how?"

"Hello? I'm an apparition. I can go anywhere." She said.

"True." I said.

Alisa looked at her long tangled hair. "Will you comb my hair for me?" She asked, looking at me.

"Sure." I got up, and got my comb. I sat behind her and worked the comb through her tangles. No one had done anything about her hair for a long time. Even though I was sure I was hurting her, she sat still and didn't complain. I partened it in the middle of her scalp. It was strange- she felt solid, but somehow insubstantial, boneless, as if she could melt away any second.

When her hair was smooth, she ran her fingers through it, and allowed herself a small smile.

"Do you hate me?" Alisa asked, suddenly.

"No." I said, I was being honest, now that I knew more about her and who she was.

Alisa gave me the eye, and looked at my bed. "Prove that you don't hate me. Let me sleep in your bed tonight, I'm so tired of the dark and being lonely."

I got into bed, and reluctantly let Alisa curl up next to me. It was like lying next to a snow girl on the coldest night of winter.

"Are you scared," She whispered. "To share your bed with me?"

"You're just a girl, like me." I said.

"Not an ordinary one."

"No, not ordinary, not ordinary at all."

I thought about what had happened in the past. I don't remember much, but I knew I was probably crabby towards her.

"Alisa…. I want to say I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" She said, intrigued.

"For being a crab to you. I don't remember much, but I know you must have had it rough." I said.

She smiled. "It's okay."

With that, she curled up beside me again, a small hump underneath the covers, not quite as cold as she'd been before.

Too tense to sleep, I lay beside her, staring into darkness, as the storm let up. I never knew my father to be such an ass. Maybe getting trapped on Lyoko was Karma's way of punishing him for what he did to poor Alisa.

I looked over at her, and she was fast asleep.

I knew she was probably beat from being awake for ten whole years, waiting for either me or my father to return. The more I thought, the more I got intrigued. Maybe Alisa was only trying to get my attention, not harm me in any way, at least I don't think she meant it.

I settled down in my bed, and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm REALLY delayed with this story. I had MAJOR writer's block, but no worries. **** Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Aelita's POV**

In the morning, Alisa was gone. And so was the wind and the rain. The sky was a bright blue, and the air smelled of sweet honeysuckle and French tulips. I lay still for a moment, wishing the world was as ordinary as it seemed. Sun shining, birds chirping, no dark shadows, no lies, no secrets.

In the hall, I could hear girls chattering away to their friends about what they were doing this weekend. I then remembered today was a no school day. I smiled deeply at that thought. This week had been a long week, and boy could I use some recuperation.

I let out a grunt, and forced my body up out of bed. I sprawled out as I stretched, and gradually got up. I walked to my wardrobe, and chose an outfit that consisted of a Barbie pink dress, leggings, and ballet flats.

I lifted my night shirt off, and threw on the dress and leggings.

Just as I slipped my shoes on, there was a knock on my door. I expected it to be Alisa, because I knew she probably wanted to talk to me more about what had happened to her.

But when I opened the door, to my surprise, it was Jeremie. He looked more dressed up than he usually did, he was wearing a blue button-up shirt and khakis, and he did his hair. I have to admit, he looks really cute with his hair spiked.

"Hey Aelita." Jeremie said, as he blushed a little.

"Hi Jeremie, come on in." I said, as I could feel myself blushing back a little. "What's up?" I asked, as I walked over to my dresser to grab my brush, hoping he didn't notice my blush. I hate it when you blush randomly.

Jeremie hesitated for moment, as he looked at the ground. "I was wondering if uh-"

I continued to brush my hair. "Was wondering what?" I asked, curiously. I had a hunch of what he was going to ask me, but wasn't sure.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out today. Just you and me, all by ourselves." Jeremie said, quickly.

I put my brush down, and turned to him, shocked. "You mean.. Like a date? " I said, blushing.

Jeremie was flustered now. "Y-Yes." He said, and allowed a small smile.

"Of course. I'd love to!" I said. "But I just need to do some things, like brush my teeth and stuff, and I'll be ready."

Jeremie smiled. "O-Okay." He stuttered, smiling and blushing. I think it's so cute when he blushes.

"I'll be right back, wait here." I said, as I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth as fast as I could.

I was actually looking forward to this. I've had the biggest crush on Jeremie for the longest time. After all, he's the one who materialized me, talked to me every day, and showed me the world. No one else gave me that gift.

Though, I've been questioning if he still feels the same way about me. He hasn't really been showing it, but now… I guess he does if he asked me out on a date, right?


End file.
